


love hurts

by pristinct



Series: Multi Fandom High School Universe [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Injuries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristinct/pseuds/pristinct
Summary: “So…” The nurse started out, eyes flickering between the two boys. One looked guilty and the other looked pained, with clear confusion written on her face. “What exactly happened here?”[Or, Donghyuck and Yukhei's first meeting]





	love hurts

**Author's Note:**

> hi luvs!!
> 
> sorry this has taken so long to go up ;-; i hope the wait was worth it!
> 
> reminder that this takes place in the same universe as my loona fic, but three years earlier.
> 
> special thanks to emily, emma, and lena for helping me edit hehe
> 
> enjoy!

Donghyuck didn’t exactly imagine he would be spending the majority of the day sitting in the nurse’s office with the cute transfer student on freshman orientation. But there he was, cradling his swollen, bloody nose and staring blankly ahead of him as Yukhei Wong, in all his tanned and sculpted glory, sat awkwardly next to him.

 

“So…” The nurse started out, eyes flickering between the two boys. One looked guilty and the other looked pained, with clear confusion written on her face. “What exactly happened here?” 

 

Yukhei glanced at Donghyuck, who flashed him a harsh glare, then cleared his throat.

 

“I… I was walking out of the auditorium and I didn’t see him walking in and, um, the door hit…him in the face.” Yukhei explained slowly, wincing at how awkwardly the unfamiliar language rolled off his tongue, “I tried to help as much as I could.” He gestured to the tissue hanging from Donghyuck’s nostril.

 

The nurse nodded with furrowed eyebrows, “Well, let me take a look then.”

 

Donghyuck dropped his hand away from his face so she could examine the amount of damage Yukhei had done. After a few minutes of poking and prodding from the nurse, and winces from Donghyuck himself, she finally pulled away.

 

“Well,” she started, peeling her gloves off and tossing them in the bin, “It’s not broken, so don’t worry about that. It looks like he just banged you up pretty good, you should be all healed in a few days.” She smiled gently as she hands Donghyuck a new tissue and some pain reliever pills, then excused herself to go tend another student.

 

Donghyuck huffed. He was definitely glad the other boy didn’t do much damage, but he was pissed nonetheless at his bruised and swollen nose. He quickly popped the pills in his mouth and dry swallowed them. He then stood from his chair and sped out of the nurse’s office. Heavy footsteps followed him and in a minute he was again next to Yukhei.

 

“Listen,” Yukhei began, trying to keep up with Donghyuck’s fast strides, “I can’t control my own strength at times and I seriously didn’t see you behind the door and for that, I’m so sorry. Like I’m  _ super _ sorry.” Donghyuck stopped walking and turned to face him.

 

“Dude, it’s fine.” He forced himself to send Yukhei a small smile, because really it wasn’t, but he didn’t want to start the year with any bad blood between others, “I’m not that mad.”

 

Yukhei frowned, “What do you mean by  _ that _ mad? You’re still a little mad, are you not?” Donghyuck shrugged.

 

“Annoyed? In pain? Sure, but mad? Not really.” He muttered. Yukhei scoffed, deeming that answer unfit.

 

“Let me make it up to you,” The taller boy offered, rocking back and forth on his heels with a hopeful glint in his eye. 

 

“Like how?” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows as his curiosity took the better of him.

 

Yukhei visibly blanked, making Donghyuck stifle a laugh. The shorter collected himself and sighed.

 

“Alright,” he started, then bit his lip in thought. He really didn’t  _ need _ Yukhei to make it up to him, however a possible date with a cute boy didn’t sound like a bad idea. “You can buy me coffee.”

 

Yukhei blinked, looking taken aback. “That’s it?” Donghyuck nodded in confirmation.

 

“That’s it,” he repeated, a warm smile gracing his features, “and nothing fancy, either. The vending machine is just fine.” The other boy pouted, but agreed. The two then began their walk to the vending machine.

 

“So,” Donghyuck broke the silence, “you’re a transfer, right? I just haven’t seen you around before.” He looked up at Yukhei in preparation for his answer, taking in the boy’s full lips, sharp jawline, and round eyes.

 

“I, uh… yeah I am,” Yukhei responded, albeit awkwardly with a blush rising on his cheeks. 

 

Donghyuck nodded with a hum, not noticing the boy’s flustered look. “Hong Kong? Right? What made you move to Boston?” 

 

“My dad,” he responded simply. “He got a new job and I was done with middle school, anyways. Plus, my older brother already graduated so there was nothing left to stay for.”

 

Donghyuck grinned. “Jetlag must’ve been a bitch, eh?”

 

Yukhei barked out a laugh, then slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized the volume of his voice. He composed himself then nodded, still giggling.

 

Donghyuck smiled, happy that he could make the boy let loose a little in a new place. The two eventually made their way to the vending machine, laughing and making small talk. Donghyuck stepped up to the machine and chose a sweet mixed coffee drink that would surely keep him buzzing with energy for hours. He turned to face Yukhei, raising his eyebrows in a silent question of ‘Do  _ you _ want anything?’ Yukhei nodded and stepped up to choose an iced tea while pulling his wallet out from his pocket.

 

“What are you doing?” Donghyuck asked, eyebrows furrowed as Yukhei stuffed a crisp banknote into the vending machine slot.

 

“You said I could buy you coffee in order to make it up to you, remember?” Yukhei smirked, shoving his wallet not-so-gracefully back into his pocket. Donghyuck gawked open-mouthed. He had, in fact, forgotten about their little compromise in the time it took for them to walk to the vending machine. Perhaps the door really did do more damage than he thought it did.

 

Nevertheless, he nodded in acknowledgement and pulled his phone out, scrolling through notifications to distract himself. Yukhei leaned in close to peek at his screen, which surprised poor Donghyuck, making him jerk his head up abruptly. What the smaller boy didn’t know was that Yukhei was  _ much _ closer than he thought he would be.

 

Upon lifting his head up, he found himself nose-to-nose with the taller boy, feeling his breath fanning out over his face. Donghyuck gulped, staring directly into Yukhei’s eyes.  _ Were they this sparkly earlier today? _ He wondered to himself, admiring the other’s long eyelashes that brushed against his cheeks. The two broke apart from their almost staring contest when the bell rang, alerting them of the period change.

 

Donghyuck backed away, a deep flush working its way up his neck and onto his cheeks. He coughed uneasily as he crouched down to grab the abandoned drinks. He handed Yukhei his tea, then began walking away from the vending machine. Heavy footsteps followed him and in a minute he was again next to Yukhei.

 

“Donghyuck,” Yukhei called out, causing the boy in question to slow his pace and turn around. He swallowed a sip before speaking up, “Yeah?”

 

Yukhei caught up to him, standing just as close as they were at the vending machine. This time, he gently caught Donghyuck’s free hand in his own, intertwining their fingers loosely. “How’d you feel about doing this again? Well… with me not bruising your nose but,” he paused when Donghyuck giggled, “I guess what I’m trying to ask is if you’d like to go out sometime? With me?”

 

“I’d love to.” Donghyuck accepted as he rose to his tiptoes to plant a chaste kiss on the taller’s cheek. He turned on his heel and practically bounced back towards the gym, leaving Yukhei a blushing mess in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/johnsuh666) and [curious cat](https://www.curiouscat.me/Ieeseoyeon)


End file.
